Canada's Day Watching America and Trump
by Iceprincess9990
Summary: Canada sits and just watch America suffer from the elections.


**Canada's Day Watching America and Trump**

Authors note: This is a very funny fanfic and I caution you, you will die of laughing. Hetalia and they're characters are all owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. But all the other characters are made by me. Please enjoy!

One day, before the world meeting started, Canada walked in first through the doors then, the rest of the countries showed up except America. Canada thought to himself _where is America, he should be here by now_. When Germany got in the meeting started a lot quieter than usual. When the meeting was over, Canada went straight to his house and turned on the TV. He remembered that the presidential elections were taking place, which was the reason why America wasn't at the meeting. While he was making pancakes he came across an rather odd and interestingly funny person on the television when he was watching the election. His name was Donald Trump.

Canada was surprised by the fact that someone as stupid as Trump was trying to become the next president of the United States. He just laughed at that fact and when his pancakes were ready he sat down poured maple syrup on them and ate them. The next day, he heard some funny stuff on the television, so he bought a bag of popcorn from the local Fortinos and cooked it in the microwave. He then grabbed a chair and sat there laughing at the TV. When it was ready, he then got up and sat back down, opening the bag up and eating the popcorn while watching America's suffering because he had to watch the elections in person.

When a few days of making fun of America past, he then heard knocks on his door and wondered who it was. When he got up and walked to the door, he saw America. America then started to beg to him saying "please help be Canada, please!" and "be a bro and help me!". Canada responded saying "it's your problem America not mine; you have to learn how to deal with things on your own and plus I'm getting a kick out of most of Trumps speeches," as he told America off chuckling. America then replied using puppy dog eyes "but Canada, I'm your brother please," Canada then relied in a motherly voice "that tactic won't work on me, no means no." America then left the house and every day he kept returning with more and more goodies to try to bribe Canada, but he got rejected every time he kept going over.

After a couple more weeks past, Canada then decided to call all the countries to his house to watch America suffer through Trump's speeches. He called England, France, China, Cuba, Vietnam, Iraq etc. to go and watch America in his most defeat state ever. Most of the countries went especially Cuba and England. When they all got settled in and Canada brought out the treats they all started watching and were laughing their butts off at the stuff that Trump was saying for about an hour before Canada saw them off because of meetings. The next day, Canada booked a flight to America to see his brother. When he arrived, he was greeted by a slightly happy and irritated American. Them both said hi to each other and started heading towards his house. Canada sat down and decided to tell the other provinces and territories to go over to America's house, without the knowledge of the American, who was busy making coffee.

So a couple hours past and there was knocking on the door. America went to get the door and out came the quite obnoxious Ontarian, the annoying Quebecer, and the other quite mellow provinces. America then yelled "MATT WHY ARE THE OTHER PROVINCES HERE?!" Canada then replied saying "I called them here, nice surprise eh?" America then looked at him with an angry face and then turned to the provinces and let them in. Canada then suggested to play truth or dare. First Canada went and dared Ontario to kiss Quebec, which he did and resulted in him getting a black eye. Then America went daring Canada to not drink or eat maple syrup and pancakes for an entire week as revenge for making fun of him during the in television elections. Canada then dared America to talk about all of his faults and regrets he's done in his entire life. By the end of the game America was being laughed at by the provinces except Newfoundland and Labrador, Nunavut and the Northwestern Territories.

By the end of the day they said their goodbyes and left. Canada then apologised America for being a jerk to him and he will never do it again unless he had to.


End file.
